tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Drinks and Dancing
Log Title: Drinks and Dancing Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Pulver, Springer Location: The Rollout Bar Date: June 18, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: After a stressful sweep, two of the Dominicons meet up with a Wrecker for some R and R. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:58:13 on Tuesday, 18 June 2019.' Delusion enters The Rollout and looks around, to see if her date for the evening is already here or if he has yet to arrive. She's cleaned up her armor a bit, so the high gloss is particularly reflective of the traditional bar lighting. Springer is there already, the Wrecker sitting at the bar with a drink infront of him thats giving off a good bit of smoke, a finger tapping on the bar itself as he seems lost in thought at the moment. Delusion walks over and slides onto a stool next to Springer. "Have you been waiting long?" Springer turns a bit and raises a hand, wiggling it a bit, "Not too long. Had a few things had to deal with.. left me in the area." Delusion orders some of the rawer engex she prefers. "Anything you'd care to talk about, or were they all private matters?" Pulver cracks open the new keg, running a line to it and topping off any drinks that need it. She delivers Delusion her drink and then fades back, staying out of the conversation. As usual she remains in the background until needed for a refill. She can be surprisingly invisible for a massive tankfemme. Once everyone is tended to, she goes back to cleaning the bar itself and any spare engex containers - even those that look clean enough already. Springer chuckles a bit, "Wrecker business, Delusion.. Wrecker business. Know you and your team are not Decepticons but your also not Autobot either." He shakes his head as he waves a hand a bit, "I did make you a promise, and I am a Mech of my word. Even if a certain someone is likely to hurt me." He half turns as he looks Delusion over and places a hand over his chest as he bows a bit, "Was the extra touch to the armor all for me?" Delusion smirks. "Ah, well, I did get rather dusty on my team's last outing. I thought I ought to make myself presentable." She stands up and turns around to show off a bit. Discretion steps lightly into the bar; giving the room a quick scan before joining Delusion and Springer at the bar. "Sorry I'm late. Had to finish off my shift, and make sure the rest of my readings from our mission got logged correctly," she offers by way of explanation. Pulver moves closer to be in audio-shot if Discretion wants to order a drink. Springer 's optics blink once at Discretion's arrival but he simply smiles and bows his head as she joins them, "Welcome to the party, Discretion." He refocuses his attention on Delusion as she spins, and since he IS a gentlemech he dips his head again, "You look as deadly and distracting as ever, Delusion." Delusion chuckles and settles back on her seat, taking a sip of the engex. "Naturally," she says just a bit smugly. Discretion takes up the stool on the opposite side of the Wrecker. "A Fallen's Temper, if you would." Pulver gets more drinks for those at the bar, including Discretion's Fallen's Temper - a smoky drink that glows faintly red. Springer picks his drink up and takes a long pull on it before sitting it back down as he rolls his optics, chuckling softly, "Ah the simple things in life are some of the bests." A opticridge arches as he looks to Discretion, "Mission? It went well then?" Delusion sips her drink and leans on Springer a bit, seeing how close he's comfortable with her getting at the moment while he's addressing Discretion. Discretion picks up the drink and takes a slow sip; optics locked on Springer's as she lowers it just below her lips. She offers him a slight smile, "We're all intact and we did what we set out to do. I would say that qualifies as 'going well'." Springer chuckles softly, "And considering how intact you both appear to be, that is a good thing. Would be a disappointment, as well as a crime in most of their optics, to Mechs everywhere for two ladies such as youselves to be damaged." He pauses briefly as Delusion leans against him but does not move. He has faced Megatron, monsters and a great number of deadly beasts.. and while Femme Fatale's still scare the Spark out of him at times he does not budge and actually leans back into it just a bit. Delusion puts a hand on Springer's arm. "It was a risky venture, but it went by the numbers. I thought that some drinks and dancing would be a nice change of pace after." She tilts her head at him. "Now, you mentioned before that you knew how to dance at least a little bit.. but not what sort of dancing you're familiar with." Discretion glances at her sister before leaning in closer to Springer; almost, but not quite, hemming him in. "It's been a point of speculation for a while now..." Springer starts to reply to Delusion but is distracted as Discretion joins in on making sure the Wrecker has zero personal space, a situation he normally would have /zero/ issue with. Again that almost signature arch of a opticridge appears but he does finally respond to Delusion, "Most of those Cybertron has known over it's years.. as well as most of the ones the human's use. Of course.." He raises a hand and presses it to his chest, "I can and will adapt to any style after watching for a bit." Delusion chuckles. "What's the fun in watching?" she asks rhetorically, and gets to her feet, giving the Wrecker's arm a tug. "Discretion, why don't you pick the first song? Something energetic." And there's a challenging glint in her optics to go with the sharp smile. Discretion takes another sip from her drink and leaning back so Springer can get up when pulled. The white and red femme also standing and walking over to the jukebox to scan the music. A quick frown can be seen before she decided to just temporarily 'borrow' the Rollout's soundsyste, for her own use. As she makes her way back to the pair the first notes of her chosen song begin playing over the speakers. (https://youtu.be/e02gzZmjhVU) Pulver looks up as the music changes. It's hard to tell if she approves or not, but in any case, she doesn't intervene. Springer resists the pull for just a moment to make it clear that he is coming along willingly as he's pulled up, "I am a Mech of my word, a dance I shall match." He tilts his head at the choice of songs as Discrection makes her choice and simply listens for a long moment, his head moving in a slight bob as he listens to the rythmn of the song. "Okay.. this has a good tone to it." At first he moves slowly but steadily picks up speed as he tries to pick a decent motion that fits with the song itself. Delusion starts with an old Cybertronian form- one from before anti-grav. Primus knows where she picked it up, given that she's not quite that old, but it's a form that relies more on the strength of the partners for flourishes than any technological assist. Her footing is precise, and her thin form seems to bend more than metal ought to as she flows through the steps. Discretion oddly enough doesn't quiet match up with Delusion. He style more influenced by the Spainish and Latin American dances, but no less quick and lithe as the dark framed femme as they move around Springer. Springer is a Wrecker, pure and simple, so while he can do subtle it is not his usual choice so his choice to follow a 'lighter' dance style this time as he sinks more into the song but also does his best choose a style that matches the styles his dance partners and chooses to make a 'bad' move when necessary to ensure that neither of the Dominicons' own motions get interupted. Between more formal steps, Delusion brushes against Springer in a style that owes a bit more to Tarn's bars than the older dances, light touches that dance across his shoulders and brush across his back. The younger femme keeps on the opposite side of the Wrecker from her sister. She seems to almost strut at times, offering the mech a challenge before gliding away. Her fingers touching and gliding here and there on his armor. Springer is not so easily surronded, his motions keep in tune with the song but his twists and turns keep him facing one way then the other as he keeps both of the Femmes in his view. His speed however picks up as he grows use to the music's tune, a smile on the Wrecker's face, the Wrecker proving again that while he is massive in shape he can still keep pace with the best of them. As the song nears the end, Delusion's grip firms and she adds an acrobatic element, using Springer's strength to brace through kicks and leaps, floating for a step before returning to the floor. If he's paying attention, he can tell that Delusion's not cheating- it's all momentum, strength, and balance, a hair's breadth away from the sort of moves the Dominicon uses in combat. From the shine in her optics, she's enjoying herself. During Discretion's last pass around Springer she makes a leap and ctaches him around the neck. Her fingers intertwine as she bends a leg around his waist so she can slide around his side; optics again locked onto his almost defiantly. Once she's out of his field of vision the leg comes down and the grip releases and she alights on the floor. It takes everything for the Wrecker not to react as if he was in battle when not just one but two Femmes move in extremely close, his dance motions altering to again match the motions of the two Dominicons, slowly a great deal to keep from interfering with the two differnt actions.. Springer not budging at all, giving Delusion the leverage to use her acrobatic movements, his attention following her before she is quickly replaced by her sister, a smirk curling onto his mouth as he matches Discretion's look before she moves away and back to the floor. He takes a step back after that and sweeps up a arm and bows low, "Now those.. were moves I KNOW I could not match." Delusion smiles and goes to get her drink, then comes back to lean against Springer's shoulder while she drinks it. "Good enough. A steady frame makes a good perch." Discretion giggles softly and walks a few fingers over Springer's back before stepping back to the bar, purposefully placing one foot directly in front of the other each time. The femme bends over just a bit to get her drink before returning to her dance partners. "Well, that was fun..." GAME: Springer FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Springer can't stop a optics roll as he chuckles, "I am glad I was able to provide a steady frame." When Delusion walks back over and leans against him he reaches down and pulls her free hand up and gives a kiss to the back of it before releasing it, "But you and your sister danced wonderfully and I will admit that you both out-danced me this night." Since Discretion is out of immediate reach, the Wrecker simply winks a optic at her, "I cannot decide which of you was the better dance though.. perhaps I should see about having you two show who is the better dancer?" Delusion laughs and looks over at Discretion. "Well, Disc?" Discretion salutes the wrecker with a raised glass. "Perhaps another time? They do say leave your audience wanting more..." Delusion mms and nods. "True. Perhaps another night?" She leans her head where her hand is on Springer's shoulder. Springer hhmsss at that, "As the ladies wish." He keeps that smirk-smile of his on his face as Delusion leans her head on his shoulder but he does shift after a few moments, drawing away from her slow enough not to cause her any issues"And I do /need/ to go.. so shall we meet up for another date at a later time?" He starts to walk towards the exit but as he steps pass Discretion he leans over and places a kiss on her cheek this time. With that he flicks a wave over his shoulder as he heads out. "Goodnight, most deadly and lovely ladies!" is called out over his shoulder as he leaves. Delusion straightens up as the Wrecker disengages and watches him go. She smirks and waves back as he leaves. Dominicon Delusion says, "Had fun, Disc?" Discretion smiles at the kiss, perhaps a fait tinge of red visible benath the white. She too reaches up to touch springer's shoulder, letting her hand fall off as he moves away. She waves as he keeps moving. Dominicon Discretion says, "Yes."